Cristal
by Kath Thornton
Summary: Desde las tranquilas aguas del Distrito 4 hasta los horrores de Los Juegos del Hambre. Un alma rota, una mente frágil y un amor tan puro que puede llevarlos a la misma muerte.
1. La cosecha

_**Cristal**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_**Summary: **_Desde las tranquilas aguas del Distrito 4 hasta los horrores de Los Juegos del Hambre. Un alma rota, una mente frágil y un amor tan puro que puede llevarlos a la misma muerte.

* * *

_**Primera parte: Los Juegos de Annie**_

_**Capítulo 1**_

_La cosecha_

El sol aun no despuntaba.

Las olas bañaban la orilla de la playa. A veces, la blanca espuma le rozaba los pies. La brisa traía con fuerza el aroma de la sal, del agua, del sol que pronto aparecería. Sería un día precioso. Annie Cresta hundió su cabeza en el hueco entre sus rodillas mientras con fuerza abrazaba sus piernas desnudas. Un sollozo escapó de entre sus labios ahogándose entre el ruido del oleaje.

Dentro de unos minutos el sol saldría, un nuevo día comenzaría.

El día de la cosecha.

Como cada año, ella tenía miedo. Miedo de que esta vez fuera su nombre el que fuera escogido, miedo de que nadie quisiera ofrecerse voluntaria en su lugar, miedo de tener que abandonar todo lo que conocía, todo lo que quería, para caminar hacía una muerte segura. Porque a diferencia de la mayoría de los jóvenes del distrito 4, ella no sabía luchar. Ella no tenía lo que se requería para ir a _Los Juegos del Hambre_.

Y volver.

El sol comenzó su lento ascenso, ella abrió los ojos, levantó la cabeza. No quería perderse el amanecer, no sabía cuántos le quedaban por delante. Aquella mañana, por ser el día de la cosecha, ninguno de los botes había salido a pescar, no había mujeres recogiendo las algas que la marea alta había dejado a orillas del mar. Solo ella se encontraba en la playa disfrutando de la soledad, del sonido del agua, de la calidez del sol.

Pero sabía que no podía quedarse allí para siempre. Dentro de unos minutos tendría que volver a su casa, a pesar de que no se trabajaba en el día de la cosecha, siempre había cosas que hacer en casa de la familia Cresta. Además, sus padres se preocuparían si se demoraba mucho en volver. Con pesar, Annie se levantó de la arena, sacudió su falda y se dispuso a emprender el regreso a casa. No alcanzó a ver como el sol terminaba de posarse en el firmamento. Ya se le hacía tarde.

El distrito 4 era grande y parecía estar rodeado casi completamente por el mar, la casa de Annie como la de la mayoría de las personas que vivían en aquel lugar, estaba ubicada cerca de la orilla del mar. Era una construcción modesta aunque amplia, de color blanco con un pequeño porche que rodeaba todo el primer piso. A un costado de la casa descansaba el bote pesquero de su padre. Rodeó la casa hasta dar con la entrada trasera que llevaba directo a la cocina de la casa, la puerta estaba entreabierta, tal como ella la había dejado.

Nadie en casa preguntó dónde había estado. No cuando era día de la cosecha. Conocían muy bien las pesadillas que atemorizaban a su única hija.

Annie subió a su habitación, no había forma en que pudiera comer algo en ese momento. Sus pasos agitados resonaron en la escalera de madera. En su habitación se sentía en paz, allí olvidaba todo lo que podía suceder en un par de horas más, observó los bosquejos que tenía desperdigados por su escritorio junto con los pequeños tesoros que había recolectado desde el mar, no era muy buena dibujando, pero lo intentaba. Deseaba mejorar pues nunca había podido capturar con precisión el verdadero color del mar. Se recostó en su cama durante unos instantes, se sentía cansada, la noche anterior no había dormido lo suficiente acosada por las pesadillas de lo que podría suceder, así que apoyo su cabeza en la mullida almohada y sin poder evitarlo, sus ojos comenzaron a pestañar con mayor lentitud hasta que finalmente se quedó dormida.

—¿Annie? ¿Annie? Despierta, cariño—la voz de su madre fue abriéndose paso entre la somnolencia que la embargaba.

Con reticencia, Annie abrió los ojos, el sol entraba a raudales desde la ventana a sus espaldas haciéndole doler los ojos ante la repentina luz. Su madre, con su cabello castaño que comenzaba a encanecer y sus ojos del color del cielo la miraba con una sonrisa que intentaba brindarle consuelo. Pero la joven podía ver claramente las líneas de preocupación en torno a la boca y los ojos de su madre. Aquellas líneas le decían la verdad, ella también tenía miedo, aunque no lo dijera. En eso, ambas eran iguales.

—Es hora de despertarse, cariño—agregó su madre, sus manos callosas después de tanto tejer redes acariciaban su largo cabello castaño. Annie se dejó relajar por las caricias, quería que ese momento durara para siempre.

—No quiero…—pronunció con voz aun somnolienta.

Su madre suspiro.

—Sabes que debes hacerlo, Annie. Ya tengo preparado tu vestido—dijo intentando que su voz sonara animada.

Annie suspiró, pero sabía que no tenía escapatoria, debía prepararse, la cosecha sería en un par de horas. Con pasos lentos comenzó los preparativos, tomó un baño antes de cambiarse. Cuando hubo terminado se tomó unos minutos para mirarse en el espejo, su cabello estaba pulcramente peinado en largas ondas castañas, se había puesto su mejor vestido, de gasa blanca con delgados tirantes y que le llegaba hasta las rodillas. Le gustaba la vaporosa falda que se alzaba cuando giraba. Pero esa tarde no había tiempo para giros ni diversión. Sus ojos verdes no brillaban, estaban opacos, aterrorizados… parecían vacíos en su pálido rostro en forma de corazón.

Se observó por última vez. Ya era hora.

Al salir de la casa, Annie y sus padres se unieron a la marea de personas que se dirigían al frontis del Edificio de Justicia. Durante la mañana los trabajadores traídos en el tren del Capitolio habían instalado un escenario, las cámaras de televisión estaban dispuestas alrededor de todo el lugar y los agentes de la paz ya se encontraban en sus lugares custodiando a los ciudadanos que poco a poco se abrían paso. Annie se despidió de sus padres y se dirigió a tomar su lugar con el resto de las chicas de entre 12 y 18 años del distrito. Las había de todo tipo, las tímidas y asustadas como ella y también las que parecían dispuestas a presentar batalla a la menor oportunidad. Annie no las entendía, ella no podía encontrar ninguna buena razón para poder querer entrar en aquel baño de sangre.

Las cosas en el distrito 4 no iban tan mal como en otros lados, en las cosechas anteriores Annie había podido hacerse una idea de cómo iban las cosas en los otros distritos, las caras tristes, el modo en que las ropas les colgaban demasiado grandes para sus delgados cuerpos. Había muchos distritos en los que se pasaba hambre. Pero ellos no. Había comida suficiente para todos, las casas eran de buena calidad, y, si, los agentes de la paz eran una incómoda presencia pero ellos se las arreglaban para ignorarlos… y aun así había gente dispuesta a lanzarse a una muerte segura para tener más. Porque quien resulte vencedor en _Los Juegos del Hambre_ tendrá más riqueza de la que podría gastar en una vida. Una vida confortable hasta el final de sus días, eso es lo que promete la victoria.

La tensión se podía sentir en el ambiente, quedaban unos pocos minutos para que todo comenzara.

Solo entonces Annie se permite mirar con atención al escenario, sentados en dos largas filas que van desde un extremo al otro del escenario se encuentran todos los vencedores que ha tenido el distrito 4 y que aún estaban vivos. Eran muchos. Pero siempre hay uno que resalta, Finnick Odair, el campeón de los _65° Juegos del Hambre_ y leyenda viviente del distrito 4. No hay nadie como él en todo el distrito, en todo Panem de seguro, con su cabello cobrizo, su piel de aquella cautivante tonalidad dorada y sus profundos ojos verdes. Annie no puede evitar sonrojarse al notar que se ha quedado mirándolo por más tiempo del socialmente correcto, aunque no es la única. Ninguna mujer es capaz de quitarle la mirada de encima.

Aunque está segura de que ninguna lo ha visto vagar durante la noche por la playa hasta que llega el alba. Ella lo ha hecho, sin proponérselo, claro, algunas noches lo ha visto desde su ventana. Pero siempre se ha ocultado detrás de las cortinas antes de que él lo note.

Hay otras dos personas más en el escenario, la acompañante del Capitolio, una mujer con un alto peinado de un color verde similar a las algas y con pequeñas estrellas de mar enredadas en él, y el alcalde del distrito 4, Eleodor Blacksea. Fue este último quien se puso de pie dando por iniciada la cosecha, las cámaras comenzaron a grabar y el alcalde comenzó a leer la historia sobre la creación de Panem, la misma que leía año a año.

Una vez ha terminado de leer, el alcalde vuelve a su lugar y es la mujer del Capitolio quien toma su lugar en el podio. Marge Wilkins-Thorn con su cabello semejante a un nido de pájaros gigantes se acerca al micrófono, luego de darle unos leves toquecitos que solo consiguen hacer que todos en la plaza se tapen los oídos ante el molesto sonido de la estática resonando en los parlantes dispuestos por todo el lugar. Después, comenzó a hablar:

—¡Felices Juegos del Hambre, y que la suerte este siempre, siempre de vuestra parte! —pronuncia con su florido acento del Capitolio. Luego de decir unas palabras para agradecer el hecho de estar nuevamente en el distrito 4, las cuales ha dicho ya un centenar de veces en las cosechas anteriores, se aclara la garganta y anuncia que es el momento de sacar las papeletas—. Las damas primero, por supuesto—dice. Introduce una de sus manos con largas uñas pintadas de un impecable color dorado en una de las urnas de cristal, esos dedos se mueven un instante por sobre las anodinas papeleras blancas, entonces, descienden y toman una de ellas—. Annie Cresta—anuncia con solemnidad.

El tiempo se detuvo para Annie, estaba segura de que incluso su corazón dejo de latir por unos segundos antes de comenzar a hacerlo al doble de su velocidad habitual. No, no, aquello no podía ser verdad. Ella debió haber escuchado mal. No era su nombre el que acababan de leer. No era ella. No podía ser real.

Pero entonces, alguien la empujó hasta hacerla reaccionar.

—Ve—susurró una de las chicas a su lado, no podía recordar su nombre.

Como una autónoma, salió de entre la fila de chicas perfectamente vestidas y comenzó a avanzar por el espacio que quedaba entre las filas de chicas y chicos. Era ella. Era su nombre el que acababa de salir elegido. Es ella la que tendrá que ir a la arena… y está segura de que no volverá para contarlo. El silencio acompañaba sus inestables pasos rumbo al escenario, está segura de que va a desmayarse pero aquello no sucede y allí esta, de pie junto a la estrambótica mujer del Capitolio, sin saber aún como es capaz de mantenerse en pie cuando su propio mundo se cae a pedazos. Ahora, aquella mujer está preguntando si hay algún voluntario, Annie ruega en silencio porque alguien levante su mano y diga las palabras que la salvaran. Pero nadie se ofrece.

Es ahí cuando todo se vuelve negro por unos instantes, pero sorprendentemente sigue en pie.

Cuando llega el momento de elegir al tributo masculino, Annie observa sin ser realmente consciente de que todo aquello este sucediendo. Otra papeleta sale de la urna de cristal y otro nombre es leído en voz alta. Es incapaz de relacionar ese nombre con el rostro de su dueño aunque está segura de que ha de conocerlo, todos en el distrito 4 se conocen entre sí. Cuando al fin alza la vista para ver quien sube las escaleras se le cae el alma a los pies, es el hijo menor de los Sindwall, el pequeño Dean de doce años y quien se ve incluso más aterrorizado que ella. Cuando preguntan por voluntarios nadie se ofrece, los dos hermanos mayores del tributo masculino son demasiado mayores para poder ofrecerse y al parecer nadie quiere para sí la gloria de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ ese año.

Nadie.

Y así es como dos niños aterrorizados se dan las manos, temblorosas y sudorosas producto del miedo, delante de los ojos de todo el distrito, de todo Panem. Todo lo demás sucede muy deprisa, Marge los dirige hacia el interior del Edificio de Justicia, Annie puede sentir las miradas de todos en su delgada espalda, es una sensación demasiado incomoda. Una vez dentro del edificio se siente más segura. No hay ojos por todos lados. Uno de los agentes de la paz la conduce hasta una elegante habitación con dos pequeños silloncitos y una mesa llena de arreglos florares. Una vez adentro, el hombre cierra las puertas por fuera dejándola completamente sola. Al fin.

Annie no puede evitar dejarse caer en una de las butacas, el peso de lo que acaba de suceder se cierne sobre ella. Su peor pesadilla se ha hecho realidad. Es tributo de los _70° Juegos del Hambre_. Por unos instantes, cierra los ojos, esperando que todo aquello no sea más que otra de sus pesadillas. Pero cuando abre los ojos sigue allí, en la elegante habitación y la puerta a sus espaldas acaba de abrirse.

De lo primero que es consciente es de los brazos de su madre, quien la abraza con fuerza como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca. Puede sentir sus lágrimas mojando sus cabellos y pronto es consciente de que ella también llora. Al fin. Abraza a su madre con fuerza porque sabe que no volverá a verla nunca más…

—Mamá…—susurra con la voz quebrada—. Tengo miedo…

—Shh… Lo sé, cariño, lo sé—dice abrazándola con más fuerza. Con todas las fuerzas de las que se cree capaz. Es difícil volver a enfrentarse a esto, muy difícil. No puede pensar en la idea de perder a otro de sus hijos en la arena.

—Annie—alza la mirada de inmediato al reconocer la voz grave de su padre, él la mira desde la distancia, Annie está segura de que intenta con todas sus energías no llorar. Él es valiente, es fuerte. Sus ojos verdes brillan por las lágrimas contenidas.

—Papá…—logra decir entre sollozos, solo entonces su madre la deja ir. Annie se aferra a los brazos de su padre que la rodean con cuidado, como si temiera que su pequeña Annie fuera a romperse si no la abraza con cuidado.

—Oh, Annie, lo siento tanto… Annie—le susurra.

Demasiado pronto, los agentes de la paz anuncian que el tiempo se ha acabado. Annie no quiere dejarlos ir, no quiere que se vayan, quiere que se queden con ella porque sabe que es su última oportunidad para verlos.

—¡Papá, mamá… los quiero! —les dice, pero no está segura de si ellos la oyen pues la puerta se cierra con gran estruendo delante de ella.

Esta nuevamente sola.

No sabe si alguien más entra a hablarle, de pronto, todo deja de tener sentido para ella. Todo parece tan irreal, tan injustamente irreal, que lo único que puede hacer es quedarse sentada en el pequeño sillón, con los ojos bien cerrados. Solo los abre cuando uno de los agentes de la paz la sacude con fuerza para despertarla. Es momento de irse. La llevan cogida de un brazo hasta la estación de trenes, hay mucha gente, muchas cámaras. No hay lugar para ocultarse. Todo Panem puede ver como su rostro está lleno de lágrimas. Sus ojos rojos, su cabello despeinado. No es la mejor imagen para un tributo que quiere obtener patrocinadores.

No es la mejor imagen para un tributo que espera sobrevivir.

Pero ella no tiene esperanzas. Nunca las ha tenido, en verdad. No sabe luchar. Su única habilidad es ser buena nadadora, como todos los que viven en el distrito 4. No hay nada que la haga destacar.

No hay nada especial en Annie Cresta. Nada que pueda salvarla.

Los hacen entrar en un vagón del tren, Marge, la acompañante del Capitolio esta con ellos y los lleva hasta unos mullidos sillones de color champaña. Entonces, las puertas se cierran y el tren se pone en marcha. El distrito 4 se transforma en un conjunto de manchas a la distancia. Hay dos personas más junto a ellos, Annie no los ha notado porque últimamente es incapaz de concentrarse en más de una cosa a la vez.

Uno de ellos es Finnick Odair, quien observa a ambos tributos con una expresión pensativa. La otra es Mags, nadie sabe cuál es su verdadero apellido, es la persona de más edad del distrito 4 y también la vencedora más longeva. Nadie recuerda bien que Juegos fue los que ganó ni mucho menos como lo hizo. Su mirada termina por desarmar a Annie, quien comienza a sentir como las lágrimas quieren volver a caer de sus ojos, Mags les está dedicando una mirada de profunda tristeza y compasión. Tal vez porque sabe que no tienen ninguna oportunidad, tal vez porque son demasiado jóvenes, demasiado inocentes…

Entonces, sin saber porque Finnick le acercó un pañuelo blanco pulcramente doblado. No se había dado cuenta pero había comenzado a llorar.

Con cuidado intentó secarse las lágrimas que parecían no querer dejar de caer de sus ojos, Marge le daba torpes palmaditas en la espalda intentando tranquilizarla. Inspirando aire con fuerza, poco a poco se fue calmando. En todo ese tiempo, Annie no nota que Mags y Finnick están manteniendo una conversación entre ellos, pero Dean se da cuenta. Es bastante atento y esta sorprendentemente sereno para tener tan solo doce años. Ella no puede contenerse.

—Como sus mentores, nos gustaría saber que habilidades tienen para poder trabajar sobre ellas—anuncia Finnick, sus ojos están siempre fijos en los tributos, Annie se siente intimidada e incómoda por lo que baja la mirada. No tiene ninguna habilidad que la haga especial, no es rápida ni fuerte, no sabe utilizar ningún tipo de arma y definitivamente no es una belleza. Es simple y olvidable, simplemente es Annie.

—Yo soy muy bueno usando los tridentes, igual que usted señor Odair—dice Dean con una sonrisa orgullosa en su rostro pecoso.

—Muy bien, Dean. Tendremos que asegurarnos de conseguirte uno—responde—, y llámame Finnick, por favor, decirme señor Odair me hace sentir viejo…—agrega con una sonrisa encantadora, como todas sus sonrisas—. ¿Y tú, Annie, tienes algún talento oculto del cual contarnos?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

—No, ninguno.

—Oh vamos, una chica linda como tú… de seguro llamaras la atención—no sabe porque, pero Annie nota algo extraño en su voz cuando dice la última frase. Amargura tal vez, pero no puede estar segura. Finnick Odair no parece el tipo de persona que tiene resentimientos contra la vida. Él lo tiene todo.

—En verdad, no tengo ningún talento. No sé luchar, apenas sé pescar y soy pésima tejiendo redes.

Finnick vuelve a mirarla, estudiando su rostro, como si quisiera asegurarse de que está diciendo la verdad.

—Será mejor que descansen un poco, chicos. No demoraremos mucho en llegar.

El tren tenía habitaciones preparadas para pasar la noche aun cuando estas no fueran necesarias pues el viaje desde el distrito 4 al Capitolio no demoraba más que un par de horas. Según les informaron, estarían allí poco después del anochecer. La habitación era cómoda y elegante, no se parecía a nada que Annie hubiera visto en su vida, se recostó unos instantes en la mullida cama, entonces se dio cuenta que aún tenía entre sus dedos el pañuelo que Finnick le había pasado. Con el pañuelo aun en la mano, se quedó dormida.

Sintió como alguien le sacudía suavemente un hombro, con reticencia abrió los ojos. Era la tercera vez en el día que se quedaba dormida. Sin poder evitarlo, retrocedió al darse cuenta de que quien la acababa de despertar era Finnick, quien le sonreía de aquel modo tan abierto y encantador, ¿cómo podía sonreír así después de todo lo que había vivido en los Juegos? Ella no lo entendía y dudaba de llegar a tener la oportunidad de preguntárselo.

—Estamos por llegar—le dijo—, pensé que no te gustaría perdértelo. La vista puede ser impactante la primera vez—agregó.

Annie asintió pero lo que no le dijo es que ella pensaba que esa sería la única vez que vería el Capitolio. Se restregó un poco los ojos para apartar el sueño y solo entonces cayó en cuenta de que debía verse completamente desaliñada después de haber dormido unas cuantas horas sobre la cama del tren. Se pasó distraídamente una mano por el cabello para intentar ordenarlo, no le pasó desapercibida la pequeña sonrisita en los labios de su mentor. Él le tendió una mano para ayudarla a levantarse y juntos caminaron hasta una de las ventanas.

Allí, a lo lejos comenzaban a adivinarse las luces del Capitolio. El tren comenzó a disminuir la marcha haciendo posible que Annie pudiera ver las distintas estructuras que formaban el Capitolio y sus luces centellantes. Nunca había visto tanta luz en un solo lugar, la marcha del tren se hizo más lenta cuando llegaron a la estación, afuera, la gente del Capitolio con sus excéntricos trajes y cabellos de todos los colores saludaban entusiastas a cada uno de los tributos que veían llegar. La multitud enloqueció en cuanto vio a Finnick, él alzó sus manos para saludar y solo entonces Annie descubrió que había estado sosteniendo su mano todo ese tiempo.

* * *

_**N/A: Bueno, hace tiempo tenía ganas de escribir un fanfiction de Los Juegos del Hambre y la verdad… no me salía nada que me dejara completamente satisfecha. Después, me puse a leer y bueno, siempre he sentido una atracción por Finnick y Annie (los encuentro tan adorables…) y me dije ¿por qué no? Y bueno este es el resultado. Será un fic largo así que, por favor, ténganme paciencia. Espero que les guste leerlo tanto como a mí me está gustando escribirlo.**_


	2. La primera noche

_**Cristal**_

_**Disclaimer:**_ Los personajes de _Los Juegos del Hambre_ son propiedad de Suzanne Collins.

_**Summary: **_Desde las tranquilas aguas del Distrito 4 hasta los horrores de Los Juegos del Hambre. Un alma rota, una mente frágil y un amor tan puro que puede llevarlos a la misma muerte.

* * *

_**Capítulo 2**_

_La primera noche_

La mayoría de los tributos aun no llegaba al Capitolio, solo los tributos del 1, 2, 3 y ellos mismos habían llegado según comentó Marge mientras los guiaba al interior del Centro de Entrenamiento, el resto llegaría durante el día de mañana, el mismo día en que se llevaría a cabo el desfile que daba comienzo de modo oficial a los _Juegos del Hambre_.

Todo es tan distinto con respecto a casa, Annie y Dean no pueden evitar sentirse deslumbrados con todo lo que ven, todo es tan brillante y lujoso. Para llegar a sus apartamentos tienen que subir a un ascensor que los lleva hasta el cuarto piso. No hay escaleras. El ascensor es algo extraño, no hay ninguno en el distrito 4, antes de verlo, ninguno de ellos sabía que estos existían. La gran caja transparente, pues eso es lo que parece, les permite ver las luces de la ciudad que al parecer nunca se apagan. Son hermosas, pero aun así Annie siente una repentina nostalgia por las estrellas que acostumbra a ver en casa. En el Capitolio no se ve ninguna, el cielo está muy iluminado con luces de distintos colores que las mantienen oculta. Suspira, ante todo no quiere volver a llorar. No en frente de todo el mundo. Ya ha sido suficiente, sabe que tendrá tiempo para llorar cuando en su habitación. A solas.

El apartamento de los tributos estaba lleno de nuevos y desconocidos lujos, mullidos sillones, televisores del tamaño de una pared y pequeños controles que parecían hacer de todo con solo presionar un botón. Todo parecía delicado y moderno, completamente distinto a las casas de madera, los barcos y a las redes del distrito. Había varias plantas que ninguno de ellos había visto jamás, algunas dispuestas en enormes jarrones otras colgando desde el techo y desparramándose por las paredes. Al fondo de la habitación, había una mesa dispuesta con todo tipo de manjares en exóticas presentaciones. Marge, reluciente de felicidad al verse nuevamente en el Capitolio, no pierde el tiempo y les indica a todos con gestos desmesurados que pasen a la mesa para comer algo antes de ver la retransmisión de las cosechas. Ver las cosechas de los demás distritos es sumamente importante, es la primera oportunidad que tendrán para ver quiénes son los demás tributos contra los que competirán en la arena.

Es un buen momento para comenzar a planear estrategias también.

Annie no había notado lo hambrienta que estaba hasta que ingirió el primer bocado de algo que parecía ser una sopa de un extraño color lavanda, no había comido nada en todo el día y solo ahora lo notaba. Intentó controlarse y comer todo lo calmadamente posible. Al poco rato estuvo satisfecha. Nunca había comido tanto en su vida, la comida era tan variada y tan sabrosa que te hacía olvidar las circunstancias en la que estabas. Hasta que las recordabas.

Y todo lo que comías parecía aserrín en tu boca. Por lo que no pudo probar otro bocado.

Cuando todos acabaron de cenar fueron hasta la sala, había un gran sofá semicircular en color crema en el cual todos tomaron asiento para ver la retransmisión de las cosechas. La gran pantalla de televisión frente a ellos se encendió sin que nadie apretara ningún botón, al parecer estaba programada de antemano. Luego de que apareciera el sello del Capitolio comenzaron las cosechas. Cada año los tributos eran distintos y no obstante, los de siempre parecían aterradores y dispuestos a hacer cualquier cosa para coronarse vencedores. Eran enormes, guapos y parecían no temerle a nada. Annie se encogió un poco maás en el sofá.

Todos quedaron impresionados cuando mostraron la riña que hubo entre dos chicos del 1 que se peleaban por ser elegidos voluntarios. A Annie se le revolvió el estómago de solo verlos, pero no fue la única, a su lado, Dean intentaba arrimarse más cerca de ella, tenía los ojos abiertos y miraba con miedo la pantalla. Parecía como si solo ahora descubriera en que estaba metido. Sintiéndose apenada por él, no pudo evitar pasarle un brazo por sobre los hombros y abrazarlo junto a ella. Aun no podía entender qué clase de mundo era este en que la gente mandaba a niños pequeños a morir de manera sangrienta solo para mantener entretenidos a unos pocos. No tenía lógica alguna.

La transmisión seguía, ajena a los pensamientos de la joven tributo, pronto aparecieron en pantalla los tributos del tres, un par de hermanos mellizos que se ofrecieron voluntarios, y luego, su propia cosecha. Había algo sumamente extraño en verse a sí misma en televisión, llorosa y sorprendida, Annie estaba segura de que los tributos profesionales ya la estaban tildando de blanco fácil. Ella también lo hubiera hecho si hubiera estado en su lugar.

Se sintió débil.

Los demás tributos siguieron pasando y muy pocos se quedaron en su memoria. Había un tipo verdaderamente aterrador en el 7 que debía medir casi dos metros, los dos tributos del 12 se veían incluso más asustados que ella y más delgados que los del año pasado, los dos de piel olivácea y cabellos oscuros. Sintió pena por ellos. Uno de ellos tenía la edad de Dean.

En cuanto la transmisión termino las luces de la sala volvieron a encenderse, una de las jóvenes vestidas de blanco que les sirvió la cena y que según le informó Marge se llamaban _avox_, se acercó a ellos. Entre sus delicadas manos traía una bandeja de plata con un pequeño sobre escarlata, se la tendió a Finnick con una rápida reverencia antes de retirarse tan silenciosamente como había llegado. Él tomó el pequeño sobre y lo abrió, una sombra cruzó su rostro, pero rápidamente la ocultó tras una sonrisa. Guardó la nota en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Nadie le preguntó de qué se trataba, solo Mags, que estaba al tanto de lo que aquellas notas usualmente significaban, sacudió la cabeza con tristeza mientras mascullaba algo ininteligible.

Nadie estaba de ánimos de comentar lo que acababan de ver, Marge comentó alegremente que lo mejor era que los chicos se fueran a dormir pues el día siguiente tenían mucho trabajo por delante con sus respectivos estilistas y después, durante la noche vendría el desfile. Dean y Annie, cansados y con demasiadas emociones que aún no lograban analizar, se despidieron de todos y se fueron a las habitaciones que les habían designado.

—Buenas noches, Dean—se despidió Annie antes de entrar a su habitación.

—Annie, espera…—pidió el niño, sosteniendo la muñeca de la joven para que no se alejara de él. Sus ojos claros se veían preocupados—. Annie, ¿qué… qué crees que ira a pasar?

—No lo sé, Dean. No lo sé—respondió, y era sincera. Nadie sabía que sucedería en la arena.

El niño asintió, su cabello castaño se encuentra despeinado dándole un aspecto aún más infantil. Estaba aterrorizado, ahora podía verlo con facilidad. Él estaba incluso más aterrado que ella misma y se dijo que debería intentar hacerse la fuerte para ayudarlo. Por algún extraño motivo sabía que no podía dejar que ese pequeño muriera.

Él podía tener una oportunidad. Pues estaba segura de que ella no.

—¿Te quedaras conmigo… en la arena? —susurró sacándola de sus pensamientos. Annie no puede evitar asentir, es solo un niño asustado, como ella. Son dos niños asustados que se van a enfrentar a lo desconocido.

Y aun cuando sabe que las alianzas en la arena tarde o temprano han de romperse, le dice:

—Por supuesto, Dean. Hasta el final. Te lo prometo.

Sin saber bien porque, tal vez porque es tan solo un niño asustado que se encuentra lejos de casa, Dean abraza a Annie con fuerza. Ella puede sentir como las lágrimas del pequeño le empapan la cintura del vestido. Aquel abrazo vuelve a resquebrajar la coraza que intenta vestir sin éxito. Las lágrimas vuelven a agolparse tras sus mejillas, es increíble que aún le queden lágrimas por derramar.

Pero está segura de que vendrán más. Siempre lo hacen. Los dos se quedaron así, abrazados, por un largo tiempo sin darse cuenta de que alguien, en las sombras, los observaba. Antes de que los muchachos se separen y puedan verlo, Finnick se aleja en dirección a la puerta de salida del piso. Ellos no son los primeros tributos que entrena y está seguro de que no serán los últimos, pero hay algo en su actitud que le hace sentir algo que en mucho tiempo no había sentido.

Ternura.

Haría todo lo que pudiera para mantenerlos con vida, pero bien sabía que no podría salvar a los dos. Tendría que decidirse por uno de ellos, por más cruel que aquellas palabras sonaran.

Tal vez debería quedarse allí esa noche, ir y hablar con ellos sobre los miedos que en ese momento los embargaban, miedos que él conocía muy bien pues también los había sentido. Tal vez debería prometerles que haría todo lo posible por ayudarlos en la arena. Pero no podía. La pequeña nota escarlata quemaba en su bolsillo como si estuviera al rojo vivo. Un fastidioso recordatorio de lo que en realidad era.

No podía ignorar esa cita y lo sabía. Aquel también era su deber. Con pesar, abandonó el piso y se dirigió al ascensor.

No le gustaba hacer lo que suponía que debía hacer pero no tenía escapatoria. Cuando cumplió los dieciséis años aprendió que la belleza siempre era una maldición, en especial si eras un vencedor de los _Juegos del Hambre_. Ese fue el año en que le informaron que lo requerían en el Capitolio para que fuera mentor de los nuevos tributos de su distrito, aun cuando él no se sentía con la experiencia necesaria para hacerlo, pero el propio presidente Snow le dijo que eso no era importante, que podía dejarle el peso del trabajo a su otro compañero mentor pues había otro tipo de tareas para las que su presencia era mucho más necesaria…

Y una noche, después de llegar con sus primeros tributos, lo supo.

La primera vez también llegó en la forma de un pequeño sobre escarlata.

Después de aquella noche los sobres escarlata no habían parado de llegar. Algunas de sus citas preferían ser discretas, usualmente esas citas se desarrollaban de noche. Otras sucedían a plena luz del día. Finnick odiaba esas, detestaba verse reducido a una linda mascota a la cual sacar a pasar de vez en cuanto, cubrir de joyas y utilizar cuando les viniera en gana. Lo hacía sentir sucio y miserable. Muy a su pesar sabía que para el Capitolio él no era nada más que un juguete sexual de lujo.

Y no había escapatoria posible. Aun recordaba la única vez que se negó a asistir a una de sus citas. Al día siguiente, se enteró de que su padre había sufrido un accidente mientras pescaba.

Y nunca había regresado.

Desde entonces nunca se negaba. No quería perder a alguien más. Él simplemente les daba lo que querían y sus citas se lo agradecían. Algunos le regalaban joyas o dinero, objetos tan costosos como inútiles. Otros, habían comenzado a confiarle secretos… Finnick había comenzado a notar que los secretos eran mucho más valiosos que los otros obsequios.

Salió del Centro de Entrenamiento y se dispuso a caminar hasta el elegante edificio de departamentos más cercano, era allí donde lo habían citado, el viciado aire del Capitolio, lleno de distintos perfumes, humo, y otras sustancias, no logró mejorar su estado de ánimo. Los sonidos y aromas de la ciudad no tenían nada que ver con el refrescante rumor de las olas al romper o el salado aroma del mar. Apenas si llevaba unas horas en el Capitolio y lo único que quería era volver a su hogar. Solo cuando viera el mar nuevamente se sentiría en paz.

El portero del edificio, vestido con un impresionante atuendo de color dorado, cabello y ojos a tono, le abrió la puerta y lo guio hasta un nuevo ascensor. Una vez a solas, Finnick se pasó una mano por su cabello cobrizo intentando que se viera lo más desaliñado posible, por algún extraño motivo a las mujeres del Capitolio aquello les encantaba además se desabrocho unos cuantos botones de su camisa. Tenía muy claro de que iba el proceso. Siempre era igual. Aunque tal vez la cita de esa noche ni siquiera fuera una mujer, la nota no lo especificaba. Solo se preguntaba cuanto habría tenido que pagar esta vez para poder tener un par de horas en su compañía.

Las puertas de corredera del ascensor se abrieron dejándolo dentro de una habitación completamente blanca, todo allí era de ese color, desde las paredes hasta los pequeños sofás y la gran cama que era la pieza central del mobiliario. Sentada sobre ella y con las piernas cruzadas entre si se encontraba una mujer con la edad suficiente para ser su madre. O su abuela.

—Finnick Odair, al fin nos conocemos—dijo la mujer con una amplia sonrisa en sus labios pintados de carmín. Sus ojos delineados de un profundo tono gris plata estaban entornados en un modo que intentaba ser seductor.

Finnick asintió, se acercó al lecho con pasos lentos y comedidos, como si de un depredador se tratara. Sabía que las personas del Capitolio pagaban por eso. Estar una noche con el encantador Finnick Odair les daba para alardear por el resto de sus vidas o hasta que otro tributo se pusiera de moda. Y desearan tenerlo.

—Creo que no sé tu nombre, encanto…—respondió con voz seductora.

La mujer soltó una risita digna de una colegiala.

—Callista Crane… Mi nombre es Callista Crane—contesto haciéndole un gesto invitador con un dedo decorado con una larga uña color carmesí.

Cuando regresó al cuarto nivel del Centro de Entrenamiento todo estaba a oscuras. Era ya pasada la medianoche. Al menos, su cita de esa noche le había permitido volver. Y él lo agradecía. Camino hasta dejarse caer sobre el gran sillón crema, quería darse una ducha pero se sentía agotado, tanto física como mentalmente, solamente se sentaría unos minutos y luego se iría a lavar, se dijo. Necesitaba sacarse el aroma de esa mujer de la piel. O al menos intentarlo.

Acababa de reclinarse contra el respaldo del sillón cuando notó que había alguien más en la habitación. La menuda figura se encontraba sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana y al parecer no había notado que él acababa de entrar en la habitación. Buscando no asustar a quien quiera que fuera, se puso en pie y caminó hacía el alfeizar. Las luces de la noche delineaban la delicada figura.

—¿Annie? —preguntó en voz baja. La joven se sobresaltó y alzó la mirada para ver quien acababa de hablarle.

—Pensé que estaba sola, yo… no podía dormir—confeso con voz queda.

—¿Probaste con un vaso de leche caliente? —la muchacha asintió.

—No funcionó. Yo… Estoy asustada—admitió.

Finnick la observó, en la penumbra su rostro parecía más pálido y sus ojos, más grandes y vulnerables. Inclinándose sobre sus tobillos, bajo para quedar a la altura de sus ojos.

—Sé que estas asustada. Es normal, pero necesitas dormir, sé que es difícil… todo esto lo es. Pero, Annie, te prometo que Mags y yo haremos todo lo posible para…

La muchacha lo interrumpió alzando una de sus delicadas manos. Parecía tan frágil e indefensa sentada en el alfeizar de la ventana abrazando con fuerza sus rodillas.

—No sé luchar, Finnick. No voy a poder hacerles frente, yo… yo no soy el tipo de chica que puede ganar los juegos.

—Te entrenaremos. Podrás aprender a defenderte, ya verás. Mags y yo te cuidaremos desde fuera—ella negó con vehemencia—. ¿Qué…?

—No. Salva a Dean. Al menos él si puede defenderse y es tan… joven.

—Tú también lo eres.

—Pero él es un niño, por favor—pidió. En un gesto del que ella misma se sorprendió, tomo una de las manos de Finnick entre las suyas—, prométeme que lo salvaras. Él también tiene miedo, y los necesita más que yo, sálvalo…

—Pero ¿qué hay de ti? —no pudo evitar preguntar. Ningún otro tributo le había pedido algo así, todos le pedían que les asegurara la victoria sin importar quien tenía que morir para lograrlo—. No puedo dejarte morir en la arena, sería un mentor terrible si lo hiciera…

—No estoy pidiendo eso—aunque sabía que prácticamente era como si lo hiciera—. Simplemente, quiero que cuando llegue el momento de escoger, lo escojas a él…

—¿Estas segura…?—insistió.

—Los dos sabemos que no tengo ninguna oportunidad. Siempre lo he sabido, si Thelan no pudo lograrlo, es imposible que yo…—su voz se quebró—, si yo alguna vez salía seleccionada sabía que no lo lograría.

—¿Thelan?

—Mi hermano, él fue tributo hace unos ocho años… No volvió.

—Oh, Annie, lo siento.

—Él era fuerte, sabía defenderse. Él debería haber ganado, pero no pudo. Así que es imposible que yo…

—Eres una muchacha extraña, Annie Cresta—la interrumpió en un tono que no era de burla sino todo lo contrario—. Debes de ser el primer tributo que no quiere ganar. Pero voy a hacer lo que me pides, te lo prometo. Solo si tú me prometes que darás lo mejor de ti en los juegos… ¿me lo prometes? No quiero que te dejes vencer. Tienes que luchar…

—Te lo prometo—él sonrió. Y ella no pudo evitar corresponderle aunque su rostro estaba surcado de lágrimas y su sonrisa tenía una forma extraña.

—Y yo te prometo hacer lo que me pediste. Tenemos un trato, Annie, y ahora será mejor que vayas a la cama. Mañana será un día agotador y necesitas descansar.

Annie asintió, con el dorso de su mano se limpió los rastros de lágrimas en sus ojos. De un salto, se levantó del alfeizar y emprendió rumbo a su habitación. Antes de perderse de vista, se dio la vuelta.

—Gracias, Finnick—susurró antes de desaparecer en la oscuridad del pasillo.

Finnick se quedó unos momentos allí, frente a la ventana. Una sonrisa surcaba su rostro. Sí que era extraña aquella chica. Y, muy en su interior, sabía que sería incapaz de cumplir su promesa. No podría dejar que alguien como Annie Cresta dejara de existir por culpa de los Juegos. Pero tampoco podía dejar de preguntarse ¿cuál sería el precio a pagar por salvarla?

* * *

_**Hola**_

_**Bueno, he aquí el segundo capítulo. Espero les guste el rumbo que pretendo darle a esta historia… la verdad es que yo estoy encantada con el proyecto porque bueno, no es mucho lo que se sabe de Finnick y Annie por lo que me siento bastante libre para crear. Muchas gracias a quienes leyeron, comentaron y agregaron esta historia a sus alertas y favoritos. Espero tener el tercer capítulo listo en unas dos semanas más…**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer. Y, supongo que estarán esperando el teaser tráiler de 'Catching Fire' con la misma ansiedad que yo.**_

_**¡Adieu!**_

_**K**_


End file.
